


Ephemeral

by Shireith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, AtsuHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: “Hey, you, Gryffindor! You’re a Seeker, right?”Hazel eyes lay on him and stare into his as if they wanted to dig into his soul and tear his heart apart. “I am,” he replies proudly, puffing out his chest.In which Atsumu is a Durmstrang student and Shouyou a Gryffindor member.#AtsuHinaWeek2021, #O3: Soulmate!AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Ephemeral

It’s a weird potion. Nishinoya and Tanaka believe ingesting it will make your soulmate’s last words appear on your arm.

Shouyou is twelve, attending his second year as a Hogwarts student, and love is the last of his concerns—if anything, he believes it’s _gross_. Adults think about love, not kids.

Nishinoya and Tanaka agree, but they want to try it anyway.

They’re in Gryffindor Common Room, talking, joking, laughing. They’re sitting in front of a crackling fire when Shouyou decides do give it a shot and try that strange potion—for _fun_.

He knows it must be a joke invented by some random person that likes to make fun of others. He doesn’t flinch when he sees seven words appear on his inner arm.

 _It’s not like you to cry_ , _Shouyou_ -kun.

He wrinkles his nose. “This is just dumb.”

*

People say he’s a jerk, but Atsumu doesn’t care—he never did and never will. Sometimes it’s like all he cares is Quidditch— the wind that ruffles his hair and hits his face as if it wants to leave marks on his skin.

His fellow Durmstrang companions are eager to explore Hogwarts, even more eager to witness or even have the honor of participating in the Triwizard Tournament as Champion of Durmstrang—not Atsumu.

The first thing he does, some of his fans already following him around, is going to the Quidditch Training Pitch.

“Hey, you, Gryffindor! You’re a Seeker, right?”

Hazel eyes lay on him and stare into his as if they wanted to dig into his soul and tear his heart apart. “I am,” he replies proudly, puffing out his chest.

Atsumu grins, fingers twitching on his broom. "Show me how good you are at dodging my Bludgers.”

*

“Are you really training with Atsumu Miya?”

He’s been asked the same question over and over by a lot of students. Some of them are secretly jealous, others are shocked—the young Durmstrang Champion is not so popular when it comes to his attitude.

Shouyou doesn’t care.

When a fellow Gryffindor asks him the same question, his eyes are _sparkling_. “I am, because he’s a great Beater!”

*

“Who are you going to ask to the Yuve Ball?”

“I don’t know,” says Atsumu, his eyes secretly studying Shouyou’s profile—he wonders if two Champions from two different schools can be partners at the ball.

*

What he _loved_ about Shouyou the first time they played together is the passion running in his veins, the way he just _lives_ for Quidditch like it’s the only thing that matters in the entire world.

Atsumu knows how it feels, he thinks he’s like this since the day he was born. He once told Shouyou he’s sure they’ll play in the same team one day and he stands by it. He wants _more_ ; to feel Shouyou’s burning passion on his own skin—the same burning passion that may actually burn him if they weren’t so similar after all.

In other respects, however, they are way too different.

“Atsumu-san, everyone is looking at us.”

“Good.”

Everyone in the ballroom _has_ to watch them.

*

“Anxious for tomorrow’s last task?”

Surprisingly, Shouyou isn’t. Despite almost missing the first task because he was so sick he had to go to the bathroom, he’s calm now. Maybe it’s because there’s something else on his mind—the fear that, once the Tournament is over, the students from Durmstrang will leave.

One in particular.

*

He doesn’t understand a single thing that’s happening. All around him people are crying, groaning, _shouting,_ but the only sound Shouyou manages to rationalize is professor Takeda’s voice shouting that the school is under attack.

His knees are bruised and bleeding badly, yet it feels like his brain has shut off any other stimuli to focus on the aching pain in his chest as he witnesses Atsumu laying on the ground, his face dirty with cuts and red spots. 

Shouyou’s tears wash away the blood on his uniform, but that’s all they can do—they can’t wash away the pain, the awareness of what is about to happen growing stronger in his mind no matter how hard Shouyou’s trying to reject it.

“Atsumu-san… you have to… we should…”

His babbling is interrupted by Atsumu—he’s _smiling_ , the cocky jerk. A smile that would make Shouyou want to hit him with a slap in the face while simoultaneously melting his heart, if only the same heart wasn’t about to explode and cry out all of his tears.

His fingers quivering, Atsumu can only wipe out the tears from his cheeks.

“It’s not like you to cry, Shouyou- _kun_.”

And just like that, Shouyou knows he’ll never hear a single word from his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends and enemies! If you managed to get this far, congrats!  
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit insecure about this fic because English is not my first language and I have less brain cells than the Black Jackals combined, so I don't know if I translated well... Anyway, I just love AtsuHina and I'm happy I could write this short fic despite being very busy with all sort of things. I love the idea of AtsuHina Hogwarts!AU so I had to combine it with the Soulmate!AU. Just so you know, the idea that the words appearing on your arm are the last words you'll ever hear from your soulmate it's not mine, it's based on an old Tumblr post I saw a couple of years ago.  
> I always headcanoned Atsumu as a Slytherin, but there have been AMAZING fanartists drawing him as Durmstrang student and I guess they affected me too, lol.  
> I was thinking of [this fanart](https://twitter.com/_artnikita_/status/1346909829114310657) in particular that it's so beautiful!! I'm so glad AtsuHina has such skilled artists!  
> Thank you for reading, have a good day! <3
> 
> P.S. If you people have any suggestions on how to improve my English I'm all hears!


End file.
